


SportaRobbie Short: Injury

by taintedsportscandy



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 08:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10738221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taintedsportscandy/pseuds/taintedsportscandy
Summary: Sportacus gets himself injured, but powers through it anyway. Robbie founds out by the time it's gotten worse.





	SportaRobbie Short: Injury

**Author's Note:**

> An anonymous request from tumblr! <3

Sportacus dashed through the town, his breath quickly flowing in and out of his lungs. He was almost on his tenth lap, just before the sun went up. He came up to one of the half-walls, preparing to vault it once again. As he did, his foot caught on the bench just behind it, and he tumbled and fell to the ground. He grumbled, attempting to sit up, when a sharp pain in his left side shocked him back down to the ground.

He reached his hand to the spot just inside his vest, and withdrew it to see his fingers covered in blood. He gasped, pulling his vest back farther to see a tear in his shirt, where a raw wound bled just below. He stood up, applying pressure to it. He attempted to lift his left arm, but shuddered in pain. “Today’s gonna be a long day… he sighed as he saw the children approaching.

Robbie had been watching through his periscope. He hadn’t woken up until around noon, but he had noticed immediately something wasn’t right about Sportacus. His movements and expressions were strained. As a master actor himself, he knew right away Sportacus was putting up a facade. For what, he didn’t know. But he kept an eye on him.

When the kids went inside for the day, he immediately saw Sportacus sigh in relief. He watched in shock as Sportacus limped to just out of sight of his periscope. Without thinking, he immediately ran outside, already out of breath when he emerged from the bunker.

He ran to where he had last seen Sportacus, and panicked when he was nowhere to be seen. His stomach dropped when he hard a familiar voice wheezing, “Ladder…” The rope ladder fell down, and Sportacus attempted to climb it. The second he pulled on his left arm, he shouted and crumpled on the ground.

Robbie rushed over, kneeling beside him. Sportacus’ body trembled, his clothing damp with sweat. Robbie pulled his hat off, pushing his curls back and gripping either side of his face. His skin was pale and burning to the touch. “Sportacus, what happened?” he asked, his voice trembling. “R-Robbie..?” Sportacus barely whispered. He rolled Sportacus on his back, and saw his hand clutching his side. He grabbed his wrist, and upon seeing the blood on his fingers, pulled his shirt up. The cloth was coated in dried blood and platelets, and scraps of blood clots that couldn’t stop the flow. Right by his ribs was a large gash, with red blood smeared all around it, with streams of crimson beginning to travel down his side.

With all of his strength, he hauled Sportacus to his feet, taking special care not to put him in any unnecessary pain. After what felt like forever, he had Sportacus on the floor of his lair.

He straddled him, carefully unbuckling the clasp on his vest and pulling his shirt off. He balled up the shirt and pushed on the wound, looking around frantically. “Hold that there,” he said, placing Sportacus’ hand over the cloth, though he was barely conscious. He ran around his lair, opening boxes and drawers and finally coming back with his sewing kit, some stretchy cloth, and a toolbox.

He covered his fluffy chair in a bedsheet, afraid the fluff would get in the way, and hoisted Sportacus onto it. He was completely out of breath, but didn’t waste a single second. He dragged a chair right next to him and looked at the wound. There were a few pebbles lodged inside of it, but he couldn’t count them before the wound filled with blood again. He looked up to Sportacus, whose eyes were half open. “Sportacus, when did this happen? You should’ve gotten this patched up! You only made it worse,” he tried to scold, but he choked on his tongue. He pressed hard on it for awhile, but it just wouldn’t stop bleeding. He bit his lip, knowing what he would have to do.

Out of his toolbox, he grabbed a pair of pliers, a screw, and his blowtorch. He held the pointed edge of the screw in the pliers, and heated up the flat end in the flame. He furrowed his brow as it became red hot. “Okay Sportacus… hold still..” he said softly, dabbing the wound one last time and locating where the vessel was located before pressing the screw to it. It made a horrible sound upon contact, and Sportacus screamed and jolted. “I’m sorry, Sportacus, I’m sorry!” Robbie wailed, withdrawing the hot screw when the bleeding stopped. Hot tears streamed down both of their faces, and Robbie quickly cleaned out his wound. When it was finally cleared, he could see why Sportacus had such a fever.

“Sportacus.. This is getting infected! Why didn’t you treat this??” Robbie asked frantically. Sportacus shook his head slowly. “This happened before the kids came outside, didn’t it? Sportacus, you have to take care of yourself, especially if you want to be a role model for these kids! This is serious! You can’t just do this to me!” At his last statement, Robbie stopped himself, choking on the lump in his throat. He aggressively dabbed the wound with disinfectant, stopping when Sportacus tried to speak, but he could only wheeze. He took in a breath through his mouth and opened his sewing box, grabbing his smallest curved quilting needle and his nylon thread. He quickly stitched the wound, only handling the needle with the pliers. Every time the needle pierced his skin, Sportacus’ breath would hitch, but he would try to hide it. Robbie twisted the thread around the pliers, pulled the other end through, and repeated until he had a tight knot, and snipped it with his thread scissors. When he was done, he wrapped the stretchy cloth around Sportacus, making it snug but not too tight.

He hadn’t realized he was leaning over Sportacus when he spoke. “I’m sorry, Robbie,” he said, and Robbie realized that was what he was trying to say earlier. Tears were still streaming down his face, and Robbie cupped his cheeks with both hands, resting his forehead against Sportacus’.

“You scared me… don’t do that again,” Robbie whispered. He delicately kissed Sportacus’ lips, and rested his forehead against his again. “I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to request a writing or drawing, place comment here or on my tumblr: taintedsportscandy


End file.
